


drag me into the light

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: Jacob could stay here the rest of the night, kissing and holding Kevin like it’s the only thing the universe put his body together for.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	drag me into the light

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassingly soft and has almost no plot, but if you want to read about cute boyfriends then stick around. unbeta'd   
>  happy 100 days, Jacob
> 
> title inspo from + the song Kevin plays in his room is [Peach](https://youtu.be/mSLGNwGynUs) by The Front Bottoms

Jacob likes moments like this— hearing Kevin sing under his breath, cutting the engine of the car. He leans over and kisses Jacob’s cheek playfully before slipping out of the driver’s side.  
  
“Come on,” he says, entering the warm air of the evening. Jacob steps out of the car before shutting the door behind him, looking at the way Kevin stands in the middle of the empty street and checks his phone. He’s wearing the bare minimum of sweatpants and a tank top, hat pulled low over his eyes. It’s the same thing he throws on whenever he decides to crawl out of bed and go pick up Jacob, missing his company and body heat in his modest apartment bed.  
  
Jacob loves it.  
  
“You gonna stand there all night,” Jacob asks, walking up to him and wrapping his arm around Kevin’s hip. He drums his fingers on the waistband of his sweats, smiling at the grin that grows on Kevin’s face. “Or are you gonna let me in?”  
  
Kevin looks up, eyes sparkling in the shadow of his baseball cap bill. His lips are curled up in the way that Jacob loves, that makes him want to lean forward and kiss him breathless.  
  
“I guess I can,” Kevin answers, bringing his phone down and twirling the keys in his other hand. He slips out of Jacob’s grip but walks backwards so he can look at him the whole time, the two of them erupting into laughter when Kevin nearly trips over the step up to the sidewalk.  
  
Kevin turns around by the time he makes it to the steps up to his apartment, Jacob trailing behind a little as he lets his boyfriend unlock the front door. He takes in the giddy way Kevin unlocks the door, how he turns back and beckons Jacob forward.  
  
“You’re so eager,” Jacob laughs, stepping into the apartment and squinting in the low light of the room. There’s only a lamp turned on next to the couch, bathing the room in a golden glow as Kevin pulls off his shoes.  
  
“Course I am!” Kevin says, standing up straight once his socked feet are on the floor. He takes his hat off and leans in to kiss Jacob sweetly. “I haven’t seen you in almost a week.”  
  
Jacob hums, cards his fingers through the strands of hair that Kevin pushed back when he put on his cap. “Sorry about that,” he mutters, smiles when Kevin loops his arms around Jacob’s waist. “You’ve got me all weekend, though.”  
  
Kevin’s lips curl into another smile, almost feline in its energy. “And I’m going to use every minute of it.”  
  
They greet the setting sun by throwing open all the windows in the living room, playing Kevin’s carefully curated playlist and ordering takeout. They sit on the big windowsill, legs hanging out the window. This part of the neighborhood is quiet, a view of the pink and orange sky greeting them as they talk aimlessly about everything and nothing.  
  
Jacob knows this is his favorite time, though, as Kevin cleans up their leftovers and packs them into the fridge. He disappears into the bathroom and urges Jacob to change as well, returning a few minutes later in one of Jacob’s old workout muscle tees and a pair of boxers.  
  
Jacob laughs, pushes himself off the wall he’s leaning against. “This looks awfully familiar,” he says, pulling Kevin into a kiss by the hem of his shirt. It tastes like the soda they shared and Kevin’s favorite lip balm, and Jacob chases his lips when Kevin pulls away playfully.  
  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kevin replies coyly, pulling Jacob by the arm into his bedroom.  
  
This is Kevin’s favorite place, and it’s easy to see why. He had carefully picked out every piece of furniture his college budget could afford, customizing things with a bucket of paint and a brush the size of a pencil in his determination to get things perfect. There are sketches and other more finished art pieces hanging on his walls, Jacob greeted by the welcoming sight of all of Kevin’s favorite colors and characters.  
  
Perhaps most welcoming is the lights strung across the right half of his bedroom, cheap string ones that Jacob found for him last summer. The pillows are piled high on his bed, the wall above it covered in various Polaroids and printed out 5x7’s. Of friends huddled together, of landscapes taken out the car window on roadtrips, of hiking trips they had taken together during the warmer months. Of course there are pictures of the two of them, almost too many for Jacob to count before he gets pushed back into the mattress.  
  
“I could take a nap right here,” Jacob says, stifling a yawn and laughing when Kevin gives him a dirty look that he doesn’t really mean.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” he warns, picking up the camera that’s resting on his dresser before walking over to the bed. He crawls on top of Jacob, straddling his hips and adjusting the strap of the camera around his wrist. “You promised we’d do a movie night.”  
  
Jacob doesn’t reply, just hums along to the music that Kevin is playing from his computer in the far corner of the room. Through his sleepy haze, he looks up at the way Kevin’s bare arms are flecked with the lights bouncing off his skin. If he wanted to, Jacob could reach up and brush his fingers across each light, like a dozen fireflies resting on his body.  
  
Instead his hands find Kevin’s waist, pulls him a little closer to his body.  
  
“Watch it,” Kevin laughs, temporarily thrown off balance by the sudden movement. He leans down and pecks Jacob’s lips lightly, holding the camera away from their bodies for a moment. Jacob is content to keep kissing like this, let his tongue explore the familiar expanse of Kevin’s mouth, but he pulls away all too soon.  
  
“You’re distracting me,” Kevin sing-songs, sitting back and snapping a photo of Jacob in his post-kiss bliss. Jacob scrunches his nose up after hearing the click of the camera, and he closes his eyes as he listens to the tiny machine print out the photo.  
  
Jacob lets his fingers trail down Kevin’s body, tracing patterns into the skin of his thighs just below his boxer hem. “Then my plan is working.”  
  
Kevin just laughs, squeezes his legs tight against Jacob’s hips for a moment. Jacob opens his eyes to see Kevin waving the photo into the air in a vain effort to ensure it develops faster. After a moment he looks at it, forefinger and thumb pinching the white border carefully as to not ruin the ink of the picture.  
  
“How’s it look?” Jacob asks softly, in love with the way Kevin’s lips bloom into a soft smile.  
  
“Perfect,” Kevin answers, turning the photo so Jacob can look at it. His blonde hair is nearly shoulder length, splayed against the pillow and turning amber and yellow under the string lights. His eyes are closed, the faintest hint of a smile on his face. It’s the kind of photo he knows Kevin would cherish, and that much is true when he peels a piece of washi tape off the wall and hangs the photo up right next to his pillow.  
  
Jacob cranes his neck, looks at the string lights around the room. The walls are painted in a soft warm glow, the sheets strung across the bed in a makeshift canopy. The combination makes everything in soft focus, like looking at the world through a sepia lens. “You really decorate like a college student, you know.”

“I am a college student,” Kevin answers, knees sinking into the duvet on either side of Jacob’s hips. He’s pouting in concentration as he adjusts the camera, humming along to the music playing softly in the background. It’s some indie band that Jacob can’t remember the name to, but he knows Kevin played them the last time Jacob fell asleep with his lips pressed to his neck. 

“Hold still,” Kevin says, through bouts of laughter. Jacob chuckles along with him, large hand running up his thigh and pushing up his boxers.  
  
“I am,” he assures Kevin, laying back against the pillows. He feels perfectly warm beneath the soft glow of the lights, perfectly content with the way his body sinks into the mattress.  
  
Most of all, perfectly in love with the person looking down at him, camera held up to his face to hide his growing smile.  
  
He doesn’t know how many photos Kevin takes, running through the film at an embarrassing speed. He laughs and smiles at every one of them, and the fact alone is enough to make Jacob fall in love with him a little bit more. He makes a mental note to buy him more film, if only to ensure that he sees the same smile painted onto his face.  
  
Eventually Kevin sets the camera down onto the bedside table, rests one of his hands flat against Jaob’s chest. He drums his fingers to the beat of the music, looking over at the photos taped to the wall. It’s playful, lighthearted, until a single photo makes Kevin gasp and his lips part in surprise.  
  
“What is it?” Jacob asks, hand coming up to cover Kevin’s own against his shirt. Kevin peels the photo carefully off the wall, looks at the pen-written caption scribbled on the bottom of it.  
  
“I took this picture the day I told you I loved you,” Kevin says quietly, eyes wide before narrowing in fondness. “Guess what.”  
  
“Hmm?” Jacob hums, tilting his head when Kevin turns the photo around and taps his finger on the date etched in the corner.  
  
“It’s been a hundred days,” Kevin answers, voice soft but swelling with affection. “A hundred days since I told you I loved you for the first time.”  
  
Jacob is in awe, taking the photo carefully from Kevin’s hand and looking at it closer. It’s the two of them at the beach, the pink and orange sunset behind them. Kevin’s hand is curled around Jacob’s arm and his head is resting on Jacob’s shoulder.  
  
Jacob remembers this day, how Kevin rested the camera carefully into a mound of beach blankets he brought to get just the right angle. How they posed carefully before the camera timer went off, the click of the shutter mingling with the ocean waves behind them. They are red-nosed from the wind and their hair is a mess, and Kevin looks like he’s nearly swallowed in the depths of Jacob’s stolen hoodie.  
  
It is Jacob’s favorite photo, a copy of it tucked away in his wallet.  
  
“Wow,” Jacob breathes, mentally calculating the date in his head. “You’re right, it’s perfect.”  
  
Kevin’s expression when Jacob puts the photo aside is soft, eyes warm with affection. “Perfect,” he echoes, and it’s like the word melts away all the heaviness of his bones. He leans forward, laying down on Jacob’s chest and letting Jacob wrap his arms around his waist. They kiss slow, lips slotting together in the warmth of the room. It is as if the world is moving in slow motion, sepia-toned and soft like the lips that press against Jacob’s.  
  
Kevin pulls apart, just enough to whisper an _I love you_ before chasing Jacob’s lips again. It is summertime sweet, the kind of kiss that Jacob wants to get lost in every time. His hand comes up to thread through Kevin’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing him slow.  
  
“I love you, too,” Jacob whispers, when they part and he decides to trail kisses down Kevin’s jaw and neck. His lips find his favorite spot in Kevin’s shoulder, the place that makes him sigh prettier than any song Jacob knows.  
  
His hands travel down, pushes up Kevin’s shirt to glide his fingers over his spine. Their plans are hopeless now but Jacob doesn’t mind, not with the way Kevin laughs and gasps at every shifting touch. Jacob could stay here the rest of the night, kissing and holding Kevin like it’s the only thing the universe put his body together for. The room feels like it’s own world, warm and soft and the exact kind of place Jacob wants to lose track of time in.  
  
And Kevin, arching into his touch and sighing into his neck, well— that’s his favorite reason to forget the hours of summer for. 

**Author's Note:**

> In which I am Kevin. will go back to having very little soft feelings tomorrow
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/realkevmoon) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)


End file.
